Darkest Hours
by KateTheCat
Summary: Just a typical Bella-gets-changed-into-a-vampire-in-New-Moon-while-Edward-is-gone fanfic. But with a a twist! What if a true Child of the Moon comes to Forks with one of Caius's guards hunting her down? What happens when human Bella stumbles upon them fighting and gets bitten by BOTH of them? AU.
1. Preface

Preface

Bella's POV

I had never expected to come this far, especially when my existence was so tortured. I felt like I was being ripped in pieces, the three parts of me warring with each other. I would've been better off had Jasper bit me on that fateful night. Now, I was forced to endure the worst pains in the world. The pain of loss, the pain of guilt, the pain of loneliness, and the physical pain. Edward had screwed up royally by saving me that night. Not that he had known then.

Now, I was putting Alice and Jasper in danger just by being near them. That wasn't counting the people around me. They could all die. I was stable, but not for long. And to think that none of this would've happened if it weren't for that punch that was spiked with gin and my lost jacket...

I felt satisfied that something bloodthirsty would be waiting to end my existence if I failed or worse, lost control. And Edward had thought he was the dangerous one…

Besides, I wasn't living anymore. I was merely existing, because that's what a creature like me does; it just exists.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bella's POV

I drifted over to the snack table, wanting some water. Somebody I didn't recognize put a fresh bowl of punch on the table.

I was at a party, thrown by someone I didn't know. Jessica had asked Angela to come, and Angela had begged me to come so she wouldn't be alone. I had agreed. With Jake sick, I'd had nothing better to do.

Now, here I was, trying to fit in at a place I didn't belong. I searched the crowd for Angela. I didn't see her. I grabbed a glass of punch, and started toward the crowd to find her. I took a sip out of the punch, but she came barreling out of the crowd and knocked the rest out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said. "What was that for?"

"Please tell me you didn't drink any of it!" she begged.

"Umm, yea, I did, why?" I asked. Angela groaned.

"I heard that somebody spiked the punch with alcohol!" she said. I gasped.

"Crap!" I said. "Can I stay at your place for the night? I probably be okay because I only had a bite, but just in case."

Angela pulled her phone from her pocket. I did the same.

"Sure," she said. I texted Charlie.

 _Staying at Angela's tonight._

His reply was swift.

 **Sure. Have a great time!**

"Who the hell puts alcohol in punch _?_ " I asked.

"People who can't mix drinks," she said, laughing. We drifted to the kitchen, which was a complete mess. Three boys surrounded another, cheering as the one in the middle finished drinking a bottle of hot sauce.

Suddenly, I was hit with a terrible migraine. I clutched the counter for support. I messaged my forehead with my other hand.

"Are you okay?" Ange asked.

"It's nothing. Just a migraine. I think I'm having an allergic reaction to something in the punch. Do you know what it was spiked with?" I asked.

"I think it was gin, but I'm not sure," she replied. I groaned. "What?"

"I'm allergic to juniper berries," I said. "It's not serious, but I get migraines whenever I have something with them. I wonder if whoever is throwing this party has any Advil."

"Let's check," she said. We navigated through the crowd towards the bathroom. When we got there, I was hit with another migraine. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. Angela searched the medicine cabinet. I massage my temple with my other hand.

"Oh! I found some!" Angela said. Thank god, I thought. I held out my hand and she dropped a pill into it. I popped it into my mouth and swallowed. After a few minutes, the migraine turned into a dull thud. Angela's phone buzzed. She checked it.

"Oh, my god, Bella! It's 12:30! If you're going to stay at my place, than we have to go!" she said.

"Wow. It's 12:30?" I asked, following her through the house.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," she said as we went out the door.

"I'll follow you in my truck," I said. We separated to go to our different vehicles. When I finally got to my truck, I realized that I had forgotten my jacket because I was preoccupied by the damned punch.

Angela had gotten to the party earlier, so she had gotten a better parking spot than me, who'd called Jake before I left. She had probably already left.

While I was walking, I texted Ange to let her know that I had forgotten my jacket and was going back to the party to get it.

As I passed Tyler's Sentra, I noticed three boys saran wrapping the doors shut and had to hold back my laughter. I sent a picture to Angela.

I walked through the house, wary of the accidentally drunk party goers. I felt bad for the people who had drank the punch. I didn't know much about alcohol, but I knew that gin was strong stuff.

I searched everywhere for my jacket. It had my wallet and my truck keys in a pocket on it. I checked the living room, the kitchen, and even the bedrooms, which had some sights I did _not_ need to see. Note to self: _NEVER_ go into the bedrooms at a party with spiked punch.

I walked out through the back door. During the party, I had only been outside for a few minutes, but where else would my jacket be as I had already checked the obvious places?

Porch lights lit up the part of the yard closest to the house. A fence surrounded the area. There was a pool in the center, although I don't know who would want one as it rains 99.9% of the year here. The pool lights were on, further illuminating the yard. I was checking the chairs and the chaise lounges to see if I had somehow drapped my jacket over them when I heard the snarling on the other side of the fence.

It was quiet, like it was far away, but somehow, I knew that not to be true. I opened the fence gate, jacket forgotten, and left the yard.

Outside the fence, woods surrounded me. The light of the full moon helped me pick my way towards the snarls. As I started forward, a voice surprised me.

"Bella, go back to the party," my love's velvet voice said. He had appeared in front of me, off to the left. Seriously? How lucky was I? I had found a way to induce my hallucinations! And I was only walking in the woods! Hmm, the snarling must've been a really bad thing if I was seeing my over protective Edward…

But screw it! I thought. Edward had always been overprotective, and the more time I spent in danger, the more time I got with him. What I didn't know was that ignoring Edward would become my biggest regret...

"No," I told my angel. I continued toward the snarling.

"But what about your jacket, darling?" he asked desperately.

"Screw my jacket. I have others," I said. As I grew closer to the snarling, I realized that it wasn't far away, but it was just quiet, like I thought.

Abruptly, the ground came rushing forward, and I barely had time push my hands out before I collided with the forest floor. My ability to trip on air never ceased to amaze me.

"Bella, love, _please,_ " he tried again as I was getting up. "Go back to the party, to Angela, to _anything_ other than this." Huh. The snarling must've been bad. But this hallucination had lasted longer than any other one. I continued on, wiping my bloody palms on my jeans.

Suddenly, the snarling grew louder, and I heard a crash- like a tree falling. I began to feel small tendrils of fear take root. But I ignored Edward's pleas for me to go back- back to the party, back to my friends, back to my life. I was surprised when he had said the last one, but I figured he was just being dramatic.

Finally, I burst through the trees and into a small clearing. In some corner of my mind, I registered a fallen tree at the opposite end. But I was too focused on what I saw in the middle to really notice it.

There was a man and a woman on the ground, each wrestling for dominance. What struck me was how pale the man was, as pale as the Cullens. The woman was dark skinned, hispanic looking. The man was wearing a black leather biker jacket, and the woman had a one shouldered blue and white striped top on. Both wore jeans, although the woman's were ripped and bloody, even though I didn't see wounds on either of them. The woman had a pixie cut, her black hair reminding me of Alice, though Alice's hair was spikier. The man's hair was also black, but it was pulled back into a man bun.

Suddenly, the woman's form blurred, and in her place was a wolf. I stared, astonished. Then I looked up to the full moon. Oh my god, I thought. The wolf's form blurred and in it's place was the woman. The fight continued that way, with the woman changing forms when necessary.

" _Run,_ " Edward hissed. This time, I was about to obey him when the wind changed direction, putting me upwind of the two people instead of downwind. The man was on top of the woman, pinning her arms down, when he looked up. His blood red eyes met my deep brown ones.

I was alone. With my sweet blood. In the forest. Next to a vampire. And my palms were scraped.

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alice's POV

Jasper and I were enjoying our nightly activities. He had me pinned to the bed, though I could escape in a second if I wanted to, and was trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned softly, when, suddenly, I was pulled into a vision. I groaned internally. Why did my gift have to be so inconvenient? I tried to focus on the present and failed.

 _Angela knocks a glass of punch out of Bella's hand. They are at a party, and I only recognize some of the crowd._

" _Hey! What was that for?" Bella asks, annoyed._

" _Please tell me you didn't drink any of it," Angela begs._

" _I did. Why?" Bella asks, less annoyed._

" _Because somebody spiked it! With gin, I think," Angela says._

" _Crap! Can I stay at your place? I think I'll be okay, but just in case," Bella asks. They both pull out their phones. The digital clocks say 12:00._

" _Sure," Angela says, after texting her mother. Bella texts Charlie to ask him permission. He swiftly replies yes._

The vision faded. Jasper sent me waves of lust while continuing to kiss my neck, gradually trailing his kisses downward, towards my cleavage. I tried to focus as to why I would get a vision of Bella now, of all times. I hadn't been searching for her future, no matter how much I wanted to. The vision wasn't even important. It wouldn't even happen for another hour, for god's sakes!

My efforts to concentrate continued to be futile, and I finally gave in to Jasper's insistent kisses.

 **~O~**

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Jasper collapsed onto me after one final cry of pleasure. We were both panting. The intensity of vampire love making still surprised me. Then, for the second time that night, I was sucked into another vision. Talk about bad timing.

 _Bella is standing by her truck, pulling out her phone. She texts Angela that she forgot her jacket. She heads back to the party to get it._

My vision sped up. It did that when useless things were happening.

 _Bella checks all of the rooms for her jacket. She decides to go outside to see if it is there, somehow._

My vision returned to normal speed. Something important would happen.

 _Bella scrutinizes the whole yard. She is looking near the fence when she hears quiet snarls._

I barely feel Jasper hesitate in his kisses that I didn't notice he started, confused by my horror. All I thought was, _NO, Bella! No!_

 _She goes through the fence gate, and leaves the party to investigate the snarls. She stumbles her way through the forest, occasionally talking to herself. Once, she trips and cuts her palms. She wipes the blood on her jeans._

I felt like I was watching a horror film play out. There was only two things that could make those snarls, one bloodthirsty and the other only snarls when it's around the bloodthirsty one.

 _A tree falls down and the snarls grow louder. A few moments later, Bella burst into a small clearing. At the opposite end, there is a fallen tree. But in the center is a black haired, dark skinned woman and a pale man also with black hair fighting each other. The woman's form blurs, and suddenly the man and the woman aren't there. Bella is still standing at the edge of the clearing, looking terrified, but the man and the woman, and the spot they were in are gone. Suddenly, they reappear. My vision continues like this, the man and woman flickering in and out._

 _Bella turns to run away when the wind changes, blowing her scent toward the man and the woman. The man looks up and his red eyes meet Bella's brown ones. She screams, he lunges at her, the woman's form blurs, and the whole vision goes black._

"Jasper!" I shrieked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jasper's POV

At first, I thought my lovely wife was having visions of the anniversary present I was going to give her. I had been trying to be indecisive, but when the perfect inspiration came to me that night, I couldn't help but start to plan it out. When she went into that vision and I felt her horror, I'd thought she hated it. I kissed her, trying to bring her back down to earth so that I could apologize for my mistake. Oddly, I felt her grow more and more terrified. Finally, her eyes clear and she sits up quickly.

"Jasper!" she shrieked. Suddenly, she started running around the room, picking out clothes, and packing bags. Some of them were already packed because we were going to try and find Edward soon. Abruptly, her eyes glazed over and she stilled.

"Jazz, stop projecting confusion," she said. "We won't be in time, but we have to try. Maybe we could help Charlie cope, or..."

"Ali, what on earth are you talking about? What did you see?" I asked, using my pet name for her. She was like a tornado, a cleaning force of nature as she finished packing bags, put things away, wrote stuff down…

"Oh, I know the perfect distraction!" Alice said as she moved. "Jazz, project lust. Like, boatloads of it. I can't tell you what I saw now because we're short on time..." She said as her face fell. I could tell whatever she had seen was bad so I did as she said. I could feel desire floating off her in waves as I projected. But then sadness, guilt, horror, and fear overrode the passion she felt.

"Ali, are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yes," she looked at me sadly. "We should both get dressed. Will you buy the tickets? First class to Seattle." I gave her a searching look, then a small smile as I put my clothes on and grabbed the phone. Alice zipped up the bags and grabbed a piece of paper where she scrawled a note to Carlisle. I felt a worm of suspicion coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room, but I quashed it down and replaced it with lust. Suddenly, Alice ran over to me, put her arms around me and kissed me passionately before she regained her composure. I smiled at her.

She only had one bag, an unusual thing for Alice. I figured it was her hurry to leave that kept her packing light.

I felt indecision coming from her when she closed her eyes. I knew what she was doing. She would make a decision and then see how it impacted the future. As she ran through the possible scenarios, I grabbed the bag to take to the car. I was about to ask which car, when Alice opens her eyes.

"Take the Vanquish, it's the fastest and Edward isn't here to miss it," Alice said. We leave the room together and I pump up the lust so that no one notices our departure. Alice puts the note on the coffee table in the living room. By the time we get on the road, Alice is shaking and dry sobbing at whatever was in her most recent vision.


End file.
